Fourth Age
The Fourth Age, also known as The Age of Mortals, was when the surviving races began to rebuild and flourish amongst the world. Heroes from this age include Arrav and Camorra, both of whom have a statue in the Heroes' Guild. Races during the 4th Age Humans Aside from the city of Saranthium and a few settlements in the Kharidian Desert and the refugee town of Burgh de Rott (Meiyerditch, although being the city with the largest human population at that time, was ruled by Vampyres), most humans in the beginning of the Fourth Age lived in barbaric tribes. As the age progressed, they started to build new permanent settlements, some of which turned into mighty cities, thus allowing humans to become the dominant race in Gielinor by the end of the Fourth Age. Gnomes Gnomes returned to the surface right after the end of the God Wars, where they found their settlements destroyed. Between the 3rd and 5th centuries of the Fourth Age, gnomes were forced to hide from barbaric human tribes, avoiding extinction. Shortly after that, the Grand Tree was planted, and gnome civilisation and technology began to thrive. Dwarves Dwarves remained under the surface during the Fourth Age. During that time, they discovered a huge cavern where they built Keldagrim. After the city's foundation, most of their magical powers were somehow lost, allowing them to only cast Superheat Item. During the rule of King Alvis, the Consortium, which quickly became a ruling organisation in Keldagrim, was founded; by around the year 1650, after King Alvis's death, the Consortium ruled the entire Dwarven Realm. Due to their lack of magical abilities, the technology of dwarves had become very advanced by that time. By the end of Fourth Age or at the beginning of Fifth Age, they started making first contacts with the surface once again after a few thousand years. Imcando dwarves emerged much earlier and retained at least some contact with the surface world during Fourth Age. Elves Elves did not remain enclosed in Tirannwn during the Fourth Age. In the early Fourth Age, they ruled large areas of modern day Kandarin for at least part of the age. TzHaar TzHaar, living an isolated life since the First Age, made the first documented contact with the surface people. Vampyres Under the rule of Lord Drakan, the Vampyres took all of Morytania and enslaved its population. All people in what is now known as Morytania pay blood tithes to the Vampyres. Eventually, Lord Drakan felt strong enough to attack Misthalin, but he was defeated and the River Salve blessed against him. Events with known dates 1st to 8th centuries *1-200: The druids, worshippers of Guthix, built stone circles to worship Guthix during this time. *31-60: The first star chart that is not destroyed was made in this time period, believed to have been made by the great astronomer Scorpius. *169: 14th Ritual of Rejuvenation takes place. *200-500 (approx.): Human barbarians hunted the gnomes to near-extinction, causing them to retreat to hidden settlements. *600-900: Permanent settlements at Entrana, Falador, and across Karamja are constructed. *659: The Kingdom of Great Kourend in the continent of Zeah is founded by King Rada I. *669: 15th Ritual of Rejuvenation takes place. *700: Avarrocka, later known as Varrock, was built. Varrock is the oldest surviving human settlement outside the Kharidian Desert in Gielinor today. It was founded when a tribe found a baby abandoned, and took it as a good omen. The baby eventually became Arrav, a famous hero. *750-850: The people of Avarrocka became very powerful, and conquered their neighbouring tribes, eventually forming the first human nation, Misthalin. Misthalin, in the mid-Fourth Age, however, was little more than a rough conglomeration of tribes, all of whom paid homage to Avarrocka. Nothing that modern scholars would call a nation existed until the end of the Fourth Age. 9th to 15th centuries * 800-1000: The kingdom of Asgarnia was founded in this time. *900-1000 (approx.): The government of Avarrocka changed to a monarchy during this period, but the precise date is unknown. It may have been the creation of the Monarchy when the city was renamed Varrock, but it could also have been the start of the Fifth Age or the "official" founding of Misthalin. The dwarves discover that the God Wars have ended and begin to resurface. *1100-1200: Many dark creatures from Morytania attacked Misthalin, especially Avarrocka. Seven priestly warriors defeated them and blessed the River Salve, making it impassable to creatures of Zamorak. *1139-1239: The dark mage, Xeric, firmly asserts his power over Great Kourend, remaining in power for 100 years until he was deposed by an uprising led by Byrne, thereafter known as King Byrne I. 16th to 20th centuries *1650 (approx.): After the death of King Alvis, the consortium takes over Keldagrim. During the next few hundred years, the dwarves become very prosperous, as well as technologically advanced. The Consortium's leadership enables the development of steam powered boats and trains, as well as advancing methods of smelting ore in factories. *1777: Settlers came up the River Salve, looking for places to settle, heedless of the warnings they received at Paterdomus, and settled in Morytania, building Canifis, Port Phasmatys, and Fenkenstrain's Castle. They all eventually came under the dominion of the Vampyres. Port Phasmatys was eventually freed, but the inhabitants were betrayed by their saviour, Necrovarus, and became ghosts unable to pass on to the next life. *1937: The town of Lumbridge was founded in Misthalin. Al Kharid was built soon after, but its people were independent of Misthalin. *1969-1989: Unknown civil war breaks out in Great Kourend. King Kharedst I succeeds afterwards. *2000: Discovery of Rune Essence, leading to the dominance of humans. Events with unknown dates *Avarrocka was renamed Varrock. *Mort'ton is affected by the haze originating from Castle Drakan, turning inhabitants into afflicted and disturbing shades in their catacombs. This, according to the Diary of Herbi Flax, happened when Avarrocka had been renamed Varrock. *The Zamorakian order of Black Knights is established in northern Asgarnia, leading to constant conflict with the White Knights, which eventually leads to their political overthrow and exile from Asgarnia. Category:History Category:Game info